Team-Rocket's Ashura
by TheEpikEevee
Summary: Ashura, cloned from the champion, Ash. He has been hybrided with the Pokémon, Scizzor, and Pidgeot. In the training facility, He meets an Elite, Iris. What twists and turns do hey have to make before the leave the maze-like life as a Rocket? Mostly 1,000 word chapters.


**Harru, Sorry I was a little inactive.**

* * *

_In a deep lab of Team Rocket..._

"Hm, so. When will the clone be ready?" Asked a scientist.

"Maybe in a week, then we can create the perfect Pokémon-Human Hybrid," replied the other one.

"Good, we're receiving Scizor and Pidgeot DNA. A Steel-Flying type he shall be."

"Let's just hope he doesn't break out," chuckled a scientist.

"He won't, he will be stuck behind this almost indestructible one-meter glass."

"You're right, but just to be sure..." The scientist threw out an ultra-ball and a pokéball.

A white beam emerged from the ultra ball, wielding a fighting type, Machoke.

The pokéball sent a Rapidash, a fire type out."

"Hmmph. I got the DNA next to me." Chuckled the scientist.

And he looked over at the boy in the tank.

"This is not going to be another Mewtwo break-out."

* * *

_One week later..._

* * *

"Mm, the clone is ready..."

"Ash Kechum Clone #1, you mean..."

"Let's just call him Ashura," Said the annoyed scientist.

Right before them was a boy... A clone. In a tank.

They opened the tank. The green liquid spilled out and the boy fell out. He opened his eyes. It was the first time he was conscious in his life, and he was terrified.

The scientist brung out the DNA in needles. He walked over to the boy and impaled it into the boy's arm, with Ashura, whelping from the pain.

Feathered wigs started to sprout, ripping his black t-shirt. Red armor studs started ripping through his clothes his legs and arms.

The pain. The searing pain of it all! Ashura cursed at his creators.

"It's working!" Exclaimed the man of science.

That was the last thing he heard.

* * *

_One month later..._

* * *

The boy opened his eyes. He was in a glass container, he tried to break out. But, he couldn't.

"Ah, Ashura, you awakened!"

"What..._what_ have you done to m-me?" He said.

"We just impaled genes of Pokémon into you," The man said, "No real harm."

"...

"You've gotten stronger and stronger. You're gonna be a_ weapon._"

"No! I will not!"

They opened the container. He noticed to had wings! He tried flapping them, but he just flailed and fell.

Then they stuck something in his arm.

He was getting sleepy! They were drugging him!

"_Not...again...!_"

* * *

_Ash awoke in a Team Rocket camp._

* * *

Ash arose in a tent.

"Errr... Hello, Rocket #24459," said a white-bearded man."

"What?" Ash said, noticing his black clothes with a cap and a red 'R'.

"Yes, you've been recruited for Team-Rocket."

"I'm out of here!" Ash said pushing the man away, and ran out of the tent.

He scanned the area, he saw it was a training-camp.

The white-bearded man came back.

"Ashura!"

He was back... But he had others in black clothing.

Soon, Ash was surrounded.

"Ah, shoot."

"Ashura, we a criminal organization. You will be paid for missions, join us... Or die." The white-bearded man said, matter-of-fact.

"You got me. I'll join this Team-Rocket." Ashura said.

"Good, we see eye-to-eye. You will be escorted."

Right after, then men and women rushed forward pushing him int a huge old building with a big red 'R'.

He heard a Rocket say: "This is the academy."

Ash was pushed through. His wings were sore from all the physical contact.

A girl, his age came towards him. She had the same black uniform but she had a small 'Elite' in green under her green 'R'.

"Hi, sorry about all of that stuff, I am Iris! I'll be your instructor."

This girl had long-flowing purple-hair.

"Yeah, it's okay..."

"So, you're the first Poké-Hybrid. I will hone in your skills as your trainer."

"I don't want to stay here! Iris, I have to go! You have to help me get out of here!"

"You can't... I've tried," Iris said. She seemed pained saying those words.

"I-iris? What's wrong...?" Ashura said. Even though he just met her, he felt a strong bond with her.

"S-sorry. Erm. I'll go show you our training facility..." Iris said, shaking off her emotions, she walked on.

As Ashura walked on, he passed some, rather... different rooms.

He hasn't been in this new world for long, but the Team-Rocket are not idiots. They implanted consciousness onto Ashura. They accidentally uploading a rather... soft-hearted personality.

He found some of those... disturbing. He passed a room with Rockets playing with Pokémon heads, he passed a room full of skeletons, he passed a room with a rotting Pokémon carcass. It was a Marowhak. Rockets were picking at it...

Still, he still followed Iris, even thou, he could tell that at least 90 percent of these villains are morbid or mentally messed up beyond belief.

Soon, they were at the facility.

Iris turned to Ashura and said: "We'll be training your Pokémon side today."

"Yes, ma'am," Ashura said. He was scared about being the next corpse they pick at.

She laughed.

"I'm not a Commander, silly!" said Iris. Then she put the pieces together.

"I'm not like the others," she said, "Now, I believe you have the moves: Fly, Air Slash, X-Scissor, and Bullet Punch."

"Well, that's what the Database had about you."

"You also and the ability: Technician. Interesting. The stab of Bullet Punch combined with Technician.

"Thanks?" Ashura said. He looked around the simulation. It was dense with trees. Iris turned toward Ashura, and said:"This'll hurt."

"Huh?"

Then, Iris sent out a Fraxure and it ran towards Ashura with great speed.

"IRIS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ash screamed as he landed into the forest simulation.

The dragon type Pokémon was going to kill him.

Ashura used his wings and covered himself.

The Fraxure just threw at him a glowing blue ball. Dragon-Rage.

It blown Ashura into the undergrowth. Gasping for air, something weird happened...

Ashura's fist looked to be glowing green.

_Must be X-Scissor_ Ashura thought.

The Fraxure ran towards him once again. The Fraxure was not playing around. It had blood-lust in it's eyes.

Ashura managed to use his charred wings to fly one meter into the air, he striked Fraxure with a force that it even surprised Iris, who was a veteran battler.

The Fraxure, with rage... Started to glow white. It arched back growing into a more devastating form.

_Holy hell._ Ashura thought.

* * *

**Cliffhanger.**

**Leave a review, did you like it? Saw some errors? Leave a hateful review because you're a troll?**

**Horray. So, would you have Domino or Iris have him? Hehehehe... I'm voting Domino. But you guys pick. :P**


End file.
